Sincere and Honest Potential
by Flakeblood
Summary: Leon tried to build a legacy after he lost Mathias to himself, one his clan could use to hunt creatures like his friend-turned-vampire. Being thrown forward in time will tell him just how successful he's been at either of those.
1. The First Accident

Cold, then warm. Time crawled forward from where it had been chained. Sunlight peeked over the trees for the first time in what had probably been decades, or even centuries. It filtered through leaves, casting dappled light over the man standing before the castle. Feeling the warmth after so much cold night was jarring.

Leon blinked. Then again. Soon he desperately fluttered his lids in a futile bid to keep the moisture at bay. The light of the sun heated his cheeks and he was sobbing, desperately and completely, as he sank to his knees.

Mathias. His best friend, his brother-in-arms, his confidant. The last person he had left in this world, and he was damned.

Before his foray to the east, Leon had worried over Mathias, afraid the illness he'd fallen into would lead the man straight to his wife's arms in heaven. Now, Leon was afraid the actions of his former companion would curse him to eternal suffering. Even if Leon managed to find and- and kill Mathias... Would his former-companion-turned-vampire be forgiven? Accepted into God's embrace despite his blasphemy? Even if he was, Leon wasn't sure he would be able to forgive himself; not for killing his two most beloved people. If he had cursed them both to eternal suffering...

Leon wailed, uncaring if he was heard. The monsters were long dead or fled the forest. The only human besides himself would understand his suffering and allow him to mourn.

"I won't leave it like this Mathias!" Leon screamed. He hiccuped and sobbed around his breaths. "I will not allow you to damn yourself!"

When the tears slowed, no longer flowing in full streams, Leon wiped at his face. He was certain he'd look a sight. His eyes felt scratchy and swollen, tracks of tears and snot sat drying on his cheeks and lips, and his skin felt flushed with the force of his emotions. Still, he had work to do.

With great effort, Leon managed to stand, legs wobbling like a newborn foal's. He was in no great hurry, so he allowed himself to wander the road in a daze, towards the alchemist's cabin. He would tell the kind old man the news-allow him to rejoice in the returned day and death of his family's tormentors-then he would move on.

The Belmont legacy would not build itself.

0-o-0

Leon leaned back on his heels, wiping the sweat from his brow. Building a home had been difficult, even with the assistance he had rallied from grateful townsfolk. Clearing the area of monsters-with a continuing promise to keep them clear-was enough to earn the loyalty of the small town and several farmsteads. Yet this portion, this he had to do with almost no help at all.

Some townsfolk had helped him start digging a "basement." Once it had gotten too deep for explanations-even for an eccentric monster hunter-he had continued with the assistance of a traveling group who called themselves Speakers. Leon felt blessed to have met them; They were more than happy to assist, once they knew of his chosen goal, and they used impressive magics to make the work quick. As they were a nomadic people, they left after only a week.

Still, one look around showed a good amount of space for the protective hold Leon had in mind. It might have to be expanded, in time, but what he had would do for the moment. He had but a few bookshelves in the large space, all displaying items he had gathered over his time in the castle, or during his travels as a hunter. He had texts as well; some he wrote, some he gathered, and some were from-

"Leon!" a bright voice called. He looked to see a stout man jogging over to him, a lopsided smile spread over his solid, squared face. "I have everything. Let's try it."

Trefor. He was the only one who had come with him from his old homeland, the only one here who knew what he had gone through. Leon was grateful to the man for traveling with him, and even more so for vowing to stay and help him with his quest. He smiled back at his partner, a small thing, but genuine.

"Thank you. I've just finished the etchings here." Leon gestured at the floor in front of him.

"Yes, I see." Trefor checked them over briefly. "Looks fine. Looked fine the last time, too."

"And the bookcase caught fire." Leon's smile widened as Trefor frowned.

"It sounded like a good idea. Look, all I did was provide the spell, I didn't say I could cast it."

Leon shook his head. "I know. And I did learn some of this kind of magic from the Speakers. Hopefully it's enough."

Trefor clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You can do it."

"Thank you."

"And the bookcase is empty this time." Trefor laughed and dodged an elbow to the gut.

"Just put the herbs down," Leon said, fighting a smile. "The sooner we perfect this, the easier I'll rest."

"We'll get it," Trefor said. His voice lowered, soothing. "No one's gonna forget what we've learned. What you've achieved."

"And what I've been trying to do." _But may never accomplish in my lifetime_, he finished in his mind. Trefor squeezed his shoulder once, then moved to finish the placement of his herbs.

Should they succeed with their spell, Leon hoped to preserve all his materials for future generations. Artifacts would stay new and untarnished, books would be crisp instead of fading and crumbling, and plants or other monster parts would not wither; all for the sake of his descendants. Leon sighed and pushed the thought away. Children were a problem for another time.

"Ready!" Trefor called.

Leon nodded and spread his arms out. He wore his enchanted glove, hoping it would allow him to better attune to the energies he needed. Though he was not a speaker magician, nor a wizard, Leon could feel how his intent altered things around him. Grasping it was an issue, so he spent several minutes 'feeling' around the symbols drawn on the ground and gathering what he needed.

"Move back," Leon said, eyes closed. "I'm trying it now."

Blue light flickered through his eyelids as he began, and for a moment, he felt it moving into place. Then, something snapped. A cold heat rushed around him, pulling and pushing him like a storm; Leon himself felt like a leaf blown about, unable to change course. The last thing he heard was Trefor calling his name.

* * *

I know I know, but I've been dithering about what to work on for so long that I realized something is better than nothing. And I was excited about this new work, so I'm posting this first.

Life is kinda beating me up right now. It's not super bad, but mental and emotional problems suuuuck, you know? They're difficult to work past, and it hurts my focus on writing.

I'll never quit you guys, never, but please be patient with me.

Aaaaaanyway, what did you think? I, personally, think there's not enough fic with Leon. And he's canon to the show as well so? Characterizing him after the events of the game is... difficult. I can't imagine that he stayed the same, not after losing the people he was closest to. And yet, he's still going to have to be recognizable as Leon. :/ Dammit man, I love you, but you make things so difficult!

Trefor is lovely though. It's... kinda unfortunate he was just there briefly. I have my own headcanons for him, but most of them probably won't play into the fic. :( Oh well.

Guys, please let me know how I'm doing and if everything makes sense. ( _ _)人 Please and thank you. (Also share your Trefor headcanons, I _neeed_.)


	2. The First Meeting

Leon wakes up. Leon argues. This is fine.

* * *

Leon came back to himself when his body hit something solid. Since the magic no longer swirled around him, he gasped, taking a few moments to simply breathe. The thing Leon ran into groaned, and he realized he'd knocked Trefor over. Either that or Trefor had tried to catch him, the wonderful fool.

"Sorry," Leon wheezed. The man under him grumbled. "Are... you okay?"

Trefor helped move Leon to the side so he rested on the floor. Then he asked, _"Who are-? Where did you come from?"_

Leon frowned. That, that was not Trefor. Blinking his eyes open, he sat up and turned as swiftly as he was able, the pain of the magical backfire slowing him down. The man who sat before him actually bore some similarities to Leon's friend-a strong jaw, straight, messy hair, and even a similar set to his shoulders-but it could not be. The stranger was clearly of the people of these lands, of the Byzantine Empire. Further, he was speaking an altered version of their local language.

Leon frowned, pulling his thoughts into place. He was used to speaking Latin with Trefor, since they both knew it well, but they had been putting significant effort into learning Romanian to make conversation with the locals easier. The language this stranger spoke, it was not Romanian, though it was similar. He hoped they could communicate.

He tried for a soothing smile and said, "I'm Leon Belmont."

"Bullshit," the man countered, and Leon was equally pleased he knew what it meant and displeased the man thought him a liar.

"That is my name," Leon insisted. "What is yours?"

Ignoring his question, the man said, "Leon Belmont is dead." He fully seemed to believe it, staring in a way people might if they'd seen a ghost. Well, not that Leon reacted as such anymore. Becoming a monster hunter had inured him to the strangeness much of the supernatural world had to offer.

"I am not dead. I am certain I would know if I was." After all, he had seen and fought Death, or a physical incarnation of it. When it came for him, when the Lord called for his appointed time, he would accept it, and no sooner.

"Or you aren't him," the man countered. With grace befitting a hardened warrior, he flowed to his feet, hand clenched around the hilt of a longsword. "How did you get down here? Why are you here?"

Leon frowned, standing slowly as he kept an eye on the rugged man before him. The man was tensed, ready to draw his sword from any aggressive movement, but beyond his wariness, still looked curious. Leon placed his left hand on his hip, cradling his own sword-a small part of his mind noticed how similar the weapons appeared-but made no moves to draw it. He was new to the area, best to make allies.

"This is my... cellar. My friends and I built it ourselves. It sits beneath my home. So the real question is, what are you doing beneath the Belmont Manor?"

The man's eyes hardened to match his voice. "I am Trevor Belmont, last son of the house of Belmont. So if you're going to sit there and pretend to be my ancestor-"

"Trevor? Belmont?" Leon repeated. His eyes swept over the man again, truly taking in what he saw: Muscles born of a life of fighting; bright, flinty blue eyes, one carved over with an old scar; straw-gold tawny skin, dirtied like a traveler; multiple weapons strapped to his body, from knives, to his sword, and- ...a whip.

It was not Sara. Though not the one Leon carried in his battle against the night, there it hung, strange and uncommon, especially made of metal links with a mace-like lash. Leon imagined he could feel the blessed magic on it. Whoever he claimed to be, he was at least a monster hunter.

An monster hunter who blatantly wore his family crest on his tunic.

"...Your act to appear as a member of my house is impressive," he said, watching a scowl slash across Trevor's face, "yet I am the only one of my house, especially in these lands. I have no children, not even a- a betrothed. I ask that you stop your charade and tell me your true name."

"That is my name," Trevor echoed Leon's earlier statement, his voice strained and clearly losing patience. "And I'm not the impostor who fell out of a magical portal into a secure hold built by my ancestors. I don't have anything I need to explain to you."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Who here is an impostor? I will not stand for these accusations against me when I built this place with my own hands-"

"You stumbled into it with magic-"

"I was setting a ward to preserve Belmont texts for future generations-!"

"Of which I'm the last and only one so don't-!"

"Enough!" Leon shouted. His hand rested firmly on his whip, the anger and stress leading him to old habits in a subconscious attempt to protect himself. "I tire of your attempts to convince me of your farce. I am Leon Belmont. I have been building here for two years, since the year of our Lord ten-ninety-seven, and no other has claimed this land but me."

The man-Trevor's-eyes widened and his stance faltered, just a little. "One thousand... what?" Pausing, Leon watched as thoughts worked through his head. Trevor's free hand lifted and pointed one finger at where Leon rested his hand. "Your- your whip. That's... Vampire Killer?"

Leon frowned. "That is the primary purpose, the one I have sworn to, but I have not named... it."

"You traveled here with someone else?"

"Trefor." A sudden thought hit him, and he looked around. No welshman in sight. How had he not noticed his missing companion earlier?

"And your spell." Leon reluctantly pulled his attention to the hunter before him. "You said it was meant to, preserve? Or something."

"...Yes. To protect monster hunting materials from the ravages of time. Or at least from crumbling to dust."

"Shit." Trevor brought one hand up to run through his hair, harried. "Shit. Just my fucking luck..."

"Trevor, what happened?" The bright but worried call burst through the hold from above, bouncing through bookshelves Leon did not recall setting up. In fact, the whole place looked larger than it had before. Pushing the oddity from mind, he turned to where the sound of footsteps rang out.

A different voice came from the person who stepped around the corner, the force of it contrasted with preternaturally light steps. "Belmont!" they roared. Greying skin, a wolf's eyes, fangs. A vampire.

* * *

Hohoho, so now we get to the good parts. "ψ(｀∇´)ψ Well, Leon and Trevor are getting along super well, and I'm sure he'll be friends with that _mysterious vampire_ in no time.

Um, yeah, also bits of history. Hey, I'm not a historian, but neither is Castlevania, so I'm saying good enough for fic purposes. I spent waaay to much time researching anyway. Still, if something is wildly wrong, let me know and I'll fix it best I can. :3

Look forward to the next chapter my friends! New characters meet our wonderful time-traveler and everyone communicates effectively! d(ﾟヮﾟ d)


	3. The First Fight

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ✩°｡⋆ [¬º-°]¬

* * *

With a snap of his wrist Leon uncurled his whip, sending it in a forward arc towards the vampire as he leapt in front of the hun- Trevor. Regardless of whether the man was a fraud or simply delusional, Leon was not about to let him get torn apart.

Despite being caught off guard, the vampire reacted as quickly as Leon expected, dodging just barely around the first strike and attempting to leap up to avoid any others. While the bookcases did limit possible moves for his whip, Leon was well aware the tight space restricted the vampire as well if he wished to keep attacking. Leon used the space to his advantage.

When the vampire went for the sword at his hip, Leon trapped his wrist with a complicated maneuver and yanked. He strained against the whip for only a moment before allowing himself to be pulled to the ground, landing in a crouch before hissing.

He did not burst into flame. _What a powerful vampire. How did he breach the defenses?_

"Go!" Leon shouted, glancing back only briefly at the still stunned man behind him. "I do not have time for frivolities right now!"

His yelling startled Trevor, but did not make him run. Instead, he reached out as though to place a hand on Leon's shoulder, stopping inches away. "Wait. Wait this is a mistake-"

"Belmont," the vampire growled, pulling against the whip. Leon immediately concentrated back on the main threat. "Who is-?"

"He's none of your concern," Leon hissed, then jerked at the whip as he pulled out his side sword.

The vampire stumbled only briefly, but long enough for Leon to close the distance. If the whip would not take care of him, Leon would have to stake the creature.

A sword blocked his own, drawn by the vampire just in time. The creature's stress was obvious when he yelled louder than necessary, "What did you do, Belmont?"

Though his question made little sense, Leon replied, "What I do is none of your business." Pulling back, he tried for several quick jabs, all of which were blocked and deflected. "And I don't know how you got down here, but I guarantee you won't be here long."

A quick jump back gave Leon more space, and with deft motions, he pulled out his only bottle of holy water and lobbed it at the vampire. As expected, unnatural reflexes allowed him to bring his sword up in time to meet the bottle; Unfortunately for the vampire, that was just what Leon planned for.

Golden eyes widened as the crack of glass followed with a spray of water, the holy liquid dampening his arms and parts of his face and chest. The vampire flinched back, face contorted with pain, and he hastily removed his gloves and coat, wiping futilely at his face. Still, he did not turn to ash.

The bottle was not as big as what Leon usually carried on hunt, but it should have done the job. Even clothes should not have affected the holy power of the water and whip, which left only one conclusion: the vampire was old and powerful, maybe like Joachim, or almost on par with Walter.

He confirmed his suspicion as the vampire's sword lifted into the air, hovering in a protective stance before its master.

Leon prepared to engage with his own sword when a quiet curse and apology behind him was immediately followed with a weight slamming into his back. While normally Leon would adjust his stance and retaliate, a foot sweep followed and he had to catch himself on the floor with his forearms. Trevor could actually fight; Leon felt he was more surprised than he should have been. Hands grabbing his reignited his fight. Off balance as he was, Leon still got in one solid hit to the man pinning him-his connecting elbow garnering a choked off sound of pain-but ultimately was stuck on the ground, strong arms held tight around his own.

He'd have yelled at Trevor had the vampire not stepped closer, sword still at the ready.

"What took so long, Belmont?" he asked, tone mocking. "Too busy admiring the trap you activated?"

Leon realized he spoke to Trevor when the hunter grunted and said, "Shut up, fangs."

"Were you hoping to pick up some of its tricks or merely enjoying my pain, as Belmonts seem wont to do?"

Leon kept still, narrowing his eyes. The vampire had seen and fought other Belmonts? It didn't seem possible, unless there were other imposters like the one pinning him down. How many other hunters were using his name? And why?

"I don't need magical bullshit to enjoy stupid looks." The tone of the false hunter's voice was... smug?

It couldn't be right, but at the same time it had to be, judging by the way the vampire wrinkled his nose and flicked strands of long golden hair over his shoulder.

"Of course not, considering you need only a mirror, but if you're done indulging yourself-" Trevor scoffed, and Leon noticed his grip waver, "-perhaps we might undo this... ancestral trap so that we can get back to more important things."

"Like stuffing your face into books, I get it. There's a problem though."

"Just the one?"

If the false hunter was enthralled-and Leon was getting compelling evidence he wasn't-it was the oddest form Leon had seen. Trevor and the vampire seemed... companionable? They sniped at each other but didn't seem to think it odd to work together. As if they did it regularly. No. Surely someone who even pretended to be a Belmont wouldn't work with a dark creature. What purpose would it serve? Why would anyone-?

A memory of Mathias-heartbroken and mad-floated into Leon's mind. Of course. It was perfectly possible for a human to fall into darkness. Leon couldn't let that happened to another, not so long as he was here to save them. Granted, so long as the vampire was around, it would be nigh impossible to talk sense into the hunter. Leon paid close attention to the two keeping him down.

Trevor had a decent grip on him, but Leon was certain he could break it if the man got distracted just one more time. Above Leon, the vampire eyed him curiously, sword lowering until he held it loosely in hand.

"What an odd bit of dark magic," he said, quieter than before. Then a corner of his mouth lifted. "Shame on you Belmont. That's a rather nasty bit of work you've triggered."

"I haven't-!" Trevor grumbled to himself, and Leon purposefully relaxed himself in his hold. "I'm trying to tell you, he's not part of a trap. I don't think."

"Then what is this Belmont? I felt the magic, and it was both powerful and out of control."

"Right, uh. That magic, I think it was actu-"

Leon didn't get to hear what Trevor thought, as he twisted his wrists out of Trevor's grip-not without pain-and smashed his elbow backwards. A pained yelp was followed by muffled cursing, _"Fucking elbows,"_ and another attempt to hold him, but Leon rolled away and jumped back to his feet.

Eyes widening, the vampire raised his sword in defense. Before he could move, either for attack or retreat, Leon leapt forward, grabbing a spare knife from his belt. Though the technique was not his preferred method, he was well aware of the necessity of close-combat for certain cases.

Time slowed down around Leon as he took in the monster before him. Just one moment longer, a little further... He angled his knife. The vampire was either foolish or overconfident, wearing no armor; Leon could see exactly where he needed to thrust to reach the heart.

The vampire's eyes were already wide from surprise, but Leon could tell the very moment he realized the advantage Leon had, how close he was inside the vampire's guard. Red built up in his gaze, no doubt prelude to a vampiric ability, but it would not be fast enough.

Leon's arm jerked to a stop, knife plunged into a solid mass.

* * *

... Sorry? Er uh, it's fine! I don't have any death warnings for a reason. I mean, Alucard's been stabbed before anyway. ^^; But yeah, cliffhanger. I don't suppose now is a good time to mention I'm doing NaNoWriMo in a few hours and probably won't update over November?  
Ahaa...

Right, so before I run off to hand out candy and watch old black and white horror movies, let me just say that Leon is making this difficult for me. He wanna fite!（9 ｀^´ )9 So we probably won't get to reasonable talking right away.  
But let me know what you think! I personally think misunderstandings can be tricky to write. Every character has their own understanding of things, and it's hard to portray them all well. So if you let me know your reactions, it's easier to know whether I've done that or not.

But I hope you all are having fun with this too! (Even with little cliffhangers, haha.) Everyone have fun tonight! And good luck to anyone else starting NaNo tomorrow! It's my own little birthday activity each year, hehe.


	4. The Fight Continues

Grunting, Leon blinked. He had not hit the vampire. No, he still stood before Leon, image warped through a wall of clear ice, his surprise quickly turning to satisfied glee.

When the ice threatened to spread up his arm, Leon released the knife-a perfectly good one at that-and looked around for the source. Trevor had an expression similar to the vampire, appreciative with a hint of awe, as he looked up past Leon.

"Sypha!" he called. "Keep him still."

Whipping his head around as dread settled in his stomach, Leon barely caught sight of a caster two levels above before he was forced to jump to the side, ice trailing him.

"Another?" he growled, moving constantly to avoid being trapped in by the spellcaster.

Unfortunately, it meant he had to leave his whip and sword behind. So Leon was left facing an angry hunter-imposter-a bruise blooming across his nose-and ice magic, all without weapons.

When Trevor came at him, swinging his chain whip in moves clearly meant to incapacitate-though not unduly harm, for which Leon was both confused and grateful-Leon made up his mind: he had to stop the spellcaster first, or all his potential openings to retaliate would be stopped. As the vampire scaled the bookcases, Leon turned, fending off attacks from Trevor's whip as he made his way towards the nearest staircase.

His arm was sore once he reached it, finally maneuvering to where the whip lashed against wood rather than himself. Even with the magical properties of Leon's long glove, the chain whip was apparently something powerfully magical itself; Each strike carried enough force to bruise him through his light armor. Leon wondered if Trevor was holding back at all.

Granted, it was Leon's own decision to take the attacks in such a way. He preferred the mild injuries to getting captured again.

As he rounded the first set of steps, the vampire came roaring after him, longsword held threateningly ahead. Leon grinned.

There was one benefit to fending off magical attacks with his-not quite bare-arm: his glove gathered a lot of the excess energy from the strikes.

Leon came to an abrupt stop on the stairs' landing.

He looked into a snarling visage as the vampire corrected course, still coming straight for him, and felt a dark sort of glee which came only in battle. Magic poured through Leon's veins, erupting in a burst of jagged crystalline structures which linked together to form a shield before him. Though the vampire managed to avoid slamming into it, his previous momentum brought him close enough to scrape the edges as he turned. The casual white shirt gained several new holes along the arm, though the vampire's skin was not pierced. Fine.

Using the last of the captured magic, Leon forced the shield to explode outwards, pushing the vampire back over the stairs and multiple bookshelves before he went crashing to the floor.

Unfortunately, pausing had given the hunter time to catch up with Leon; the metal whip grabbed onto the railing as he swung his way up. Leon couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Impressive, for an impostor," he said. "But do you think you're the first to think of that?"

The insulted look on Trevor's face made Leon laugh as he jumped over the rail. Within a few seconds, he turned just enough to see the level above himself, lashed his whip out to grab the wooden structure, and swung back, using his momentum to throw his body higher. One grab and flip later, and he stood sound on the next level up, the hunter glaring at him from the stairs he'd just left.

Not managing to keep the satisfied smirk from his face, Leon nonetheless turned and continued running-not fleeing, he had a strategy-to the level where the mage was casting from. He found a couple useful items as he ran: one a rounded shield in a style he'd never seen, and the other a braided juniper "necklace" meant to break enchantments. Whether garlic and dried roses would work for possible vampiric enthrallments, he'd soon find out.

Several more times he dodged ice magic attempting to slow or capture him, as well as another attempt from the vampire to hit him.

The attack was far more planned, and to avoid losing momentum, Leon had to use another bit of his own stored magic to duplicate a throwing knife and send the spectral images chasing after the creature. To his credit, the vampire dodged faster than before.

Leon, however, was no stranger to tracking vampires' quick movements in battle.

Eventually, one hit the vampire's coat and pinned him-temporarily-against a bookshelf. Leon used the opportunity to make it up to the floor where he finally caught a glimpse of the spellcaster.

A speaker! _Finally_, Leon thought to himself, _Some good fortune_. Confidence flooded back into Leon's core, suffusing him with a small burst of power. Speakers were well known to be strong in mind. The vampire must have been truly powerful to enthrall not only a hunter attempting to mimic Leon, but a speaker-magician as well.

Freeing her would greatly aid Leon, both by weakening his opponents teamwork and, hopefully, gaining him a powerful ally.

She said nothing to him, though her eyes widened in surprise, the reason for which Leon didn't have time to analyze. He wove swiftly and precisely around the element attempting to capture him, blasting through one particularly high ice wall. When the ice moved like it intended to grasp his ankles, Leon threw the shield down in front of him, jumping atop it at an angle.

His weight launched the shield forward across the slippery ice. A startled gasp left the speaker makes as Leon used his whip to pull against other ice spikes and propel himself forward.

Because the magician was skilled, Leon figured it best to track a roundabout path to her. Another wall, this one full of spikes, sprouted up right in front of the magician. Leon tensed, readied his whip, then leapt.

His jump itself would not have been enough to get him over the wall, but he launched his whip at a wooden beam higher up, straining his arm and core muscles to get himself higher.

As he cleared the wall, the Speaker's stunned and annoyed face greeted him. Magic was already gathered in her hands; Leon knew he only had one shot.

He twisted his body like he aimed to kick her, but instead reached one arm to grab at the braided necklace tucked into his belt. The magician took the bait, shooting ice at both of his legs and engulfing them. Leon was impressed to notice that-aside from the chill-neither of his legs sustained any actual harm. The Speaker was truly attempting to only capture him, even through enthrallment.

A grin spread across Leon's face as he tossed the necklace and it landed around the Speaker's neck and shoulders. She blinked, magic dissipating from one hand so she could reach up and touch it.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What is this?"

As desperately as Leon hoped for the enthrallment to break, he knew there was, possibly, no effect from the necklace, so he quietly set to using the last of his stored magic to break the ice holding him.

The speaker merely raised a hand and his arms from wrist to shoulder were bound as well, though surprisingly not his chest nor hands. Leon was grateful in a sense-the ice was very cold-though frustrated to be able to wiggle his hands without freeing himself.

The speaker-magician turned to him. They both stared, wary, about three feet from each other. The speaker plucked at the necklace again, bright blue eyes looking Leon over, thoughts clearly running strong in her mind. Finally, she asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

2020! And I'm back with a new chapter! ヽ〳 ՞ ᗜ ՞ 〵ง

Didn't I promise Alucard would be fine? ;3 I couldn't kill my boy.

Action chapters, ugh. I set myself up for this, I know. I hope I did alright with the descriptions. Hey, if anyone seems oddly placed, let me know?  
I did have some fun imaging the abilities everyone uses though! Figuring out how powerful Leon would be was interesting. I'm going with the idea that Leon has all the experience from his game (obv) and some from his travels and settling in Wallachia. That makes him incredibly powerful. However, he's also been transported unexpectedly, so he doesn't have most of his weapons/equipment.  
Also Sypha's a BAMF.

Lemme know what you guys thought! We're gonna get to more talking next chapter. And lots of people side-eyeing each other. xD


	5. The Second Meeting

It's been a long time since a long time. This chapter: Leon is forced to have a proper conversation.

* * *

Though Leon was still captured in ice, the Speaker wasn't attacking him, at least. Time to see whether or not his actions had broken the enthrallment on her.

"I am Leon Belmont," he said, adding on, "This is my home."

The Speaker's eyes narrowed. "I am Sypha Belnades." She moved closer, eyeing him. "While I can see you before me, I have a hard time believing someone from Trevor's ancestry has managed to survive until this day. There is magic of a strange sort clinging to you, but..."

She shook her head, and Leon's heart dropped; The enthrallment wasn't broken. She clearly believed that hunter's story of being a member of the Belmont line. As if summoned by thought, the man came sprinting up the last flight of stairs, huffing but not winded, whip held at the ready.

When his eyes took in the scene, he relaxed. "Knew we could count on you, Sypha."

Leon's heart sunk.

"Of course," said the Speaker- Sypha. Her chest puffed out as she took in the praise. "I am the best magician in the world."

Trevor chuckled. Leon wondered. They both seemed so- so normal compared to what he was used to with enthralled victims-usually they were unreachable, acting barely aware at all. These two... did they really fall to the vampire's seductions?

Trevor moved closer to Leon, but still kept one hand on his whip. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Leon frowned but said nothing.

Sypha sighed in aggravation, drawing Trevor's attention. The hunter's head cocked to the side. "What's that?"

Sypha placed her hand on the necklace Trevor pointed at. "I was hoping you could tell me. He threw it on me," she said, nodding her chin at Leon. "There was a whole build up to it, as though he thought it was important."

Trevor moved closer and also touched it. Neither of them seemed to change. The necklace wasn't meant for breaking a vampire's enchantments then, or they weren't under one. The hunter, at least, seemed to recognize it with the way his expression darkened.

"It's meant to ward off evil spirits," he said, leveling Leon with a glare.

Leon glared back, even trapped as he still was, when Trevor marched up to him. They stared each other down for a few moments, Trevor with his hands and jaw clenched, Leon twitching his fingers and carefully controlling his breathing.

"What the hell were you hoping to do?" Trevor all but growled.

"I don't have to answer to you, imposter," Leon said.

Leon could practically see the man's hackles rise, his shoulders moving up and teeth bared in a facsimile of a smile. Not surprisingly-or maybe so considering they were working together-the Speaker stepped between the two hunters.

"Enough," she said, exasperated but firm. "Trevor, why don't you go find Alucard? He's been missing too long."

"Sypha-" Her stern look cut Trevor off. "...Fine. Bastard's probably just got distracted with an ancient coffin or something."

He stomped off, making his displeasure clearly known. Leon couldn't help but stare as his back disappeared down the stairs, taking the Belmont family crest with it. Leon sighed out through his nose, earning a huff from the Speaker beside him.

"Why are all Belmonts such handfuls?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, but Leon felt compelled to answer.

"How many have you met?"

Sypha tapped at her lip. "Personally? Only Trevor and you. If you can be counted."

Leon faced her again to better read the woman. "I can. The man you are working with is not of my clan."

"How do you mean?"

"He is-" Leon paused, and thought. If the Speaker was not enthralled, perhaps he could get more information from her. If he better understood, he could convince her to turn back to humanity. He nodded to himself. "I am a Belmont, and the only one of my line here, I am certain. My clan has dedicated itself to fighting creatures of the night, and would not work with a vampire."

The Speaker's face changed little, listening intently as Leon was used to from those of her own clan, yet several emotions hidden in her eyes worried him. She hummed.

"It's true, you do seem... solid." She reached up to pinch his cheek, startling a "Hey!" from Leon. "But there is some odd magic around you. And you couldn't possibly be the true Leon. He has already died."

Leon wrinkled his nose. "Why do you all think I've died? I can assure you I am no corpse."

Sypha nodded genially. "Of course not. I have fought those."

It was Leon's turn to blink in surprise, before a smile tried to surface. "Surprising for a Speaker."

Sypha's eyes narrowed. "Why is that?"

"The caravans I've met have all shared core values, one of which is a sort of pacifism," he explained, shaking his head in amusement.

"Except I can do the best good for people by fighting." The Speaker held her head aloft, daring him to dismiss her.

Leon finally allowed a small curve to his lips. "I won't deny that. Not when I do the same."

Sypha waited for a moment as if judging his sincerity. "Then we can agree. But it doesn't answer the question of what you are."

"What?" Leon asked incredulously.

"Yes. Because you cannot be human anymore." Sypha held up a hand when Leon went to protest. "Leon Belmont lived a long time ago, and as far as Trevor has told me, he did not gain any sort of immortality. So you must be some sort of defense of the Belmont Hold, which Trevor stumbled into."

She rubbed at her forehead with her fingers.

Leon wasn't sure what he could do to convince her. In fact, he was beginning to worry, himself. Perhaps he had passed out from his-admittedly experimental-spell, but hadn't realized just how long? He was certain he would have woken more hungry if that was the case, though. For the moment, he cast aside those thoughts.

"What are you doing in this place?" he asked.

Sypha looked at him, eyes blazing with determination. "A test?"

Leon shrugged best he could while encased in ice. "You are working with a vampire, yet you break into a place meant only for Belmonts. Forgive me for assuming poor intentions."

Sypha snorted at his sarcasm, but her eyes did not lose their fire. "We are here to find a way to defeat Dracula. All of us."

"Dracula...?"

"I am surprised you don't know of him," Sypha said. "Belm- Trevor said it was the reason... well, the reason Leon Belmont moved to this country."

At that, Leon's heart nearly stopped. Could it be? "No."

"No?" Sypha repeated, brows raising. Leon tried to reign in his terror to explain.

"The three of you only, against one of the most powerful vampires in the region? In the world, perhaps?" Leon shook his head, desperation squeezing his chest. "You will lose."

"We will try," Sypha retorted, and her fire had only seemed to grow. "People are dying because of his actions, and we cannot leave them to suffer."

Leon stared her down, her conviction written in every terse line of her body. He sighed, and allowed himself to slump in the ice.

"You will not be swayed?"

"Never. Even if I have to do it myself."

It might be a better idea than trusting a vampire, but what Leon asked was, "Then why do you consort with his kind?"

"Alucard?" she asked. Leon could only assume it was the vampire's name. He needed to explain.

"Vampires are born of human greed and suffering. They are self-centered and selfish, and will betray you easily if it is for their own gain." Sypha shook her head. Frustrated, Leon tried to say, "It is better to cut ties now than allow for such a mon-"

"Enough." Clear as a bell, Sypha cut through his argument. "I tell you this because you know nothing of him, but I trust that man with my life. He is strong, and good, and we have already fought together while traveling here. If you speak ill of him again, I shall pull you to the ground by the ear."

Leon's stomach quivered, and he looked down at the ice covering him, then back up. Sypha wore an expression intimately familiar to Leon, one which Trefor would sometimes wear, meaning 'try me, see what happens.' How intimidating. It seemed to Leon his height meant nothing when so many of the people in his life who'd pushed him around were shorter than him.

But... he had to try at least one more thing. "Do you know why I placed that item upon you?"

Sypha palmed the necklace and brought it up again to get a better look. "No. It doesn't appear to have any spell on it. And it doesn't smell as bad as I thought it would, with all this withered garlic."

Leon felt a sheepish grin coming on and pushed through it to explain, "I had hoped it would break any enthrallment upon you."

Sypha seemed surprised.

"The Speakers are known for having strong wills, especially your magicians," he said. "I believed the necklace would help."

"It is true, our magics are controlled by our wills. Would that truly help with some sort of enthrallment?"

"I... had hoped so."

"Do you believe I am enthralled?" Sypha questioned, a spark of understanding in her eyes. "What can I do to persuade you otherwise? Our cause is good and important. We cannot be stopped here, and by a- a spell, or a man, who should be assisting us."

For one long, breathless moment, Leon looked at her, tried to clearly see Sypha, the Speaker magician. Sypha, who entered the hold with the goal of fighting Mat- ...Dracula. Who said her companions, the hunter and the vampire, were on the same mission. Who denied her enthrallment or any deception with bright, clear eyes, looking straight into his as she waited.

Then she said, in a voice like steel, "I do no harm, and I serve no demon."

Realization hit Leon then, and he nearly laughed. She was a kind, adventurous soul; Someone who, under different circumstances, he would have been glad to meet and even call friend. For his own foolishness, Leon lowered and shook his head.

"Well then, Sypha Belnades." Leon met her gaze once again. "Let us speak properly, and perhaps we can figure out what has happened."

With one finger tapping near her lips, she conceded. "Very well. But if you attack anyone I will freeze you again."

The emphasis on "anyone" made it quite clear who she was talking about. And Leon wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I... understand." If the vampire made any threatening moves, Leon would simply have to attack him away from the magician.

Sypha raised her brows-clearly not taking him solely at his word-but she did make a motion with two fingers and pulled the ice away, allowing Leon to slip free. As a show of good faith, he gathered and hooked his whip back to his belt. He nodded his thanks, and attempted a smile, though he was sure his worry still showed.

"Thank you. Let us find somewhere to sit and-"

The unmistakable whoosh of supernatural speed sounded nearby; Leon-thanks to his experience and paranoia only-managed to raise a weak magical barrier before a long sword slammed into it. He felt lucky he did, because even with his reflexes he was flung between two shelves of books and straight into another. He grunted at the impact but kept his feet, glaring up at the intruder.

The vampire. Of course.

Yet no sooner did Leon's hand touch the whip at his belt than did a wall of controlled air buffet against the two of them.

"Enough!" Sypha called out. "Alucard, put away your sword. I have come to an agreement with Leon."

"With that bit of magic meant as a trap?" His voice was disdainful.

"Yes. And we don't know what he is yet." Sypha sounded stern, chiding.

"All the more reason to stay on guard."

Leon took note of the way the vampire attempted to stand between Sypha and himself. As a guard, perhaps. Still, Sypha grabbed his elbow, and once receiving his attention, shook her head.

"No, it is reason to gather more information. We will talk this through."

The vampire, it seemed, was not foolish enough to doubt her with anything but a sigh and acquiescence. And when she turned to Leon, he too nodded and stood in a-slightly-less hostile way.

It seemed they would all be talking. Awe, fear, and mild anger all danced within Leon.

Trevor, self-proclaimed Belmont, came running up the stairs for the second time, puffing great gusts of air. When he reached the top, he looked around, lowered his whip, and said, "Well, at least I can thank God for Sypha."

"Please do not," Sypha said. "Speakers are the enemy of God."

Leon stood in stunned silence. At least the talk wouldn't be boring, he mused.

* * *

Leon: Were they really seduced by the vampire?  
Alucard: *tosses golden-blonde curls over one shoulder while casually moving an entire bookcase*  
Sypha: Yes.  
Trevor: ...No...?

Sypha is not here to compare fighting techniques (she knows she'd win anyway haha), she came here for knowledge and dammit she'll get it! (ง •̀_•́)ง I think Leon's rather impressed by her, though not so much by the boys. ^^;

This one is moving a bit slower, partially because I'm still working out Leon's personality. It's not exactly like the game because of where he is in his own timeline, so... yeah.  
Hopefully, shoving him at the trio for _totally calm_ talking time will help me flesh him out.

So yeah! It's been a bit. Though considering world-wide events, I think I've done well dealing with my own personal anxiety. I've seen a lot of very kind comments on my fics, and other authors catching up on their older projects, and it's been really inspiring.  
So thank you! Please keep telling me about anything and everything you think about when reading through my fics, they make me so happy. And I believe in you! ٩̋(ˊ•͈ ꇴ •͈ˋ)و Whatever projects you're working on, writing or otherwise, they'll be fantastic because you put in that extra effort during such a weird time.  
Anyways, see y'all next chapter


	6. The First Discussion

Convincing people Leon was human was not particularly difficult. Not usually. This group was odd, since they seemed so adamant he shouldn't exist, but he knew a way around it. Temporarily taking off his glove, Leon used a silver knife to make a small incision on his hand. The fact the blessed silver did not react at all to his skin nor blood seemed enough to set the trio at ease.

As his blood hit the air, Leon kept a close watch on the vampire. He had made no moves, but Leon was not stupid enough to think the vampire had not noticed his blood-or his test. He kept his guard up.

Neither of the other two would, apparently. So, convincing them of the danger of the vampire would have to wait, at least until he gained their trust. There was another obstacle to focus on.

Convincing people of his goal and his ability to see it through had always been the most difficult part, or so Leon thought. No one wished to know of or believe in a powerful vampire lord in their country, but even those who knew needed convincing said vampire lord could not be ignored.

At least the three before him-hunter, scholar, and vampire soldier-accepted his fighting skills. One less thing to convince them of, if he could convince them of anything.

"Despite the fact he had been moving around, constant travel is more harmful than beneficial to a vampire," Leon explained. "Besides which, he gained quite an amount of power in the way he turned. He is certainly strong enough to overcome any regional vampires and set himself up as a ruler of the area, which gives him time to create a stronghold. This 'Dracula' must be the same vampire I was chasing, especially since you say 'the Belmont family moved here while chasing him.'"

"Well," the hunter-and-supposed-other-Belmont hedged, scratching at his unkempt chin stubble, "it's what I was told, anyway. We were a family of hunters, we followed the work."

Leon, despite being unsure how this man would know such things, or if he was an actual Belmont, said, "Yet I and Trefor were the only ones who travelled here. There were no others."

Trevor-and wasn't that a funny naming coincidence-grimaced. "Right."

"That's another thing you keep saying." The vampire leaned in from his side of the table, eyes flinty. He might've been angry about having to sit and listen to someone he wished to kill, or he may have just been sore about losing the previous fight, but most likely, Leon thought, he was just as cold as the other vampires Leon had hunted. Regardless, Leon stood-or sat-strong under the penetrating gaze. "Why do you keep acting as though you are truly Leon Belmont when it is quite clear he would have been dead by this time?"

"Well why do you keep saying I'm dead?" Leon shot back.

"And why," Trevor lamented, "does no one listen when I say he's from the past?"

Sypha reached out and patted his hand from the other side of the table.

Earlier, they had found a small round one to have their discussion, just large enough for a person on each side. Apparently, they thought Leon needed watching and placed Trevor and Sypha on either side of him, which left Leon and the vampire glaring each other down while the other two played mediators.

"I'm listening," said Sypha. "Unlike everyone else here, it seems. Trevor, what did you say Leon mentioned that made you believe he was from the past?" Trevor hummed.

"First, I guess he mentioned having used some spell meant to preserve the materials here. Which explains the magic explosion." He rubbed a hand over his neck watching the others at the table. "Then he mentioned the exact year Leon moved the family-er, himself, I guess, here. And he knew the name of his travel companion, which was so long ago in our family history, no one outside of the family should know or care about it."

Sypha nodded even as the vampire crossed his arms. "What was his name?" asked the Speaker.

Leon blinked as her eyes turned to him, a little flutter of surprise in his stomach, but he answered. "Trefor. He was my travel companion through most of these lands, all the way from Alsace in the Kingdom of France, though of course that was not his homeland."

"It was Wales," Trevor piped in. "At least, I think so."

"That's... correct."

Trevor shrugged, his movements jerky, as though choosing between several actions all at once. He cleared his throat and added, "He's who I was named after, apparently. So."

"Ah! That explains it," Sypha said. "I had wondered why your name didn't sound Wallachian."

"Fine, so he knows things Leon Belmont would know," the vampire cut in. "What, exactly, makes us so certain that he is the true Leon and not simply a well designed trap to protect the Belmont Hold?"

The vampire leaned back and Sypha stopped her happy wiggles, both looking once again at Trevor. The hunter coughed, eyes flicking over to Leon several times, but then away again each time.

"The last thing... is physical proof." Trevor finally met Leon's eyes. It looked as though he was chewing on the inside of his cheek before speaking again. "Could you pull out your weapons?" When the atmosphere grew tense, Trevor backtracked, waving his hands back and forth as though trying to negate his previous implications. "Just to set on the table. It'll make sense."

"So long as I don't get attacked," Leon mumbled in acquiescence. Eyes mainly on the vampire across from him, Leon reached down for both his sword and his whip. Those were his main weapons and probably the ones Trevor meant. Either that, or Leon would have to remove all his hidden knives, an advantage he wasn't keen on giving up.

Onto the table went his sword and whip; He curled his fingers around Sara protectively, just long enough to reassure himself before letting go.

The others leaned forward for a better view. "Alright Trevor," said the Speaker, "What are we looking for?"

But the vampire's brows furrowed, and he traced the details of both weapons with his eyes. When he brought his head up to look at Trevor, the hunter graced him with a nod.

Leon frowned. What were they meant to see which the vampire had caught on to? A feeling itched in Leon's hands, which suddenly felt bare.

"Here," Trevor said. He removed his own sword and laid it across the table next to Leon's. A gasp sounded, along with a hum, and a small hiss through clenched teeth. The other two must have seen what Leon had: The swords were identical.

From the length and shape, to the adornments of the scabbard, to the hilt and even the decorated pommel, the two swords shared the same blessing of the Belmonts.

It wasn't possible. Leon leaned back, eyes trapped on the vision before him. Leon had the sword custom forged before he left France. It had been both a replacement for what he had given up when he left the crusades, as well as an oath of protection for any who suffered from creatures of the night. There should not be another like it, yet there it sat, a perfect duplicate, down to the crest stamped on the scabbard.

_What did it mean?_

Could he have really come into the past? Leon was flabbergasted, but starting to think the bizarre suggestion was actually the most likely-the only one which would make sense.

And while the Speaker seemed to be thinking along the same lines, the vampire appeared to need more convincing.

"Are you certain this isn't just one of several similar blades found down here? Or that it didn't simply manifest when the trap was sprung?"

Trevor sighed and reached down to his sides again, digging around in his belt cloth until he came up with a whip. But not the whip of metal links he'd fought with before, no. The whip was leather, oiled and well taken care of, and it sang of magic. _It was her._

Leon placed both hands on the table and nearly stood, feeling like he might shake right out of his skin. "Where-?" he choked. His mind was made up now, solid as a tombstone. He had to be in the future. There was no other way for this whip to sing at him with Sara's magic, fainter, but distinct.

Trevor leaned back, arms crossed, but his smirk had no fire behind it-as though he put on a mask for the sake of performance.

"It's blessed, as I'm sure our resident bloodsucker knows."

"I do not drink blood, Belmont." Leon broke out of his trance staring at the whips to stare at the vampire instead, sure his incredulous disbelief was written all over his face.

But Trevor just continued, ignoring the obvious falsehood. "Well, you can't summon, conjure, or manifest items which are already blessed. It'd make the job a lot easier if that were the case. You can touch them if you don't believe me."

The vampire ignored the more genuine smirk sent his way. "That's perfectly alright. Sypha?"

She nodded, hands hovering over both whips. "I don't sense anything strange about either of them, but I never had an inclination towards that sort of magic."

"It's not magic," Trevor sighed.

"And it's not a blessing." Leon sat down as the other three rounded on him. He gathered up his own whip again, hands gently curled and gut heavy as a building stone. "There is a story behind my whip. But it was never a blessing. It is the end result of a great and noble sacrifice."

The vampire scoffed. "Why am I not surprised to learn that a Belmont weapon required a sacrifice. What did you do, kill a girl under the moonlight-?"

Leon stood so quickly he knocked over his chair. Despite the resounding crash of wood hitting stone, Leon roared right over it, "Do _not, ever,_ speak so flippantly of those events again."

The vampire stood as well, fluid and sharp, all at once. Sypha was summoning magic and Trevor was saying something in a 'calm down' tone, but Leon couldn't even spare a thought to them, a fever burning in his heart and his mind drowning out all others as he glared across the table. His face was burning and his voice growled and cracked.

"This whip was made through one of the most difficult decisions of my life. It was a sacrifice I still think about, still mourn, and is one that would never have happened had that _vampire_ not decided to spite God." Leon felt the words tumble from his mouth, emotion sweeping over him like high tide until he was at the mercy of the ebb and flow. "I keep this whip as a remembrance, a promise, to make sure that sort of sacrifice is never needed again. And that is why she continues to power the whip with energies which are the bane of all those who walk the night."

"She?" the vampire muttered. He no longer wore that expression of flippant condescension, but even at his small input, more words burst from Leon.

"You couldn't possibly understand the pain of losing a loved one to your own hands."

Echoes followed his final sentence, everyone at the table ceasing to move, Leon's breathing hard from his impromptu shouting. As it slowed, Leon finally saw the vampire past the haze of anger. He appeared as a statue, brittle and unmoving, face an implacable mask except for the eyes, which refused to lift from the table.

Sypha and Trevor were eyeing the both of them worriedly: Sypha's hand hovering near the vampire as though to reach out, and Trevor with one foot back, looking as though he might either flee the scene or move between Leon and the vampire. In an attempt to calm down-he didn't wish to break the current truce they had-Leon took in a few breaths through his nose, letting them out slower and slower as he allowed his shoulders to relax from where they'd tensed up.

"Perhaps," Sypha's voice cut through the forced silence, "We should take a small break before speaking again. I have several things I need to check on anyway."

Silence rang for a few more moments before the vampire said, short and curt, "Fine."

He left the table, cloak swishing dramatically behind him as he melted into the shadows of the cases. Sypha sighed, cast Trevor a glance, and said, "Please keep an eye on your ancestor," before also taking off into the shelves.

Trevor got out minimal protests, mostly just little sounds of surprise, before she too was out of sight. Sighing, Trevor sat down heavily into his chair.

"So," he said, fiddling with his weapons as he placed them back onto his person, "anything you want to do?"

Leon also sighed, sinking down into his own chair. "I feel like I've done enough, for now." Even if he didn't understand why it had the effect it did.

With a wry smile, Trevor said, "Honestly, I'm kinda glad to see the family's golden patriarch still pisses people off."

"Please don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"...So. Do you think you're really my descendant?"

"Disappointed?"

Leon shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, unable to keep a smile off his face. "I suppose I'm glad the family is still around. I was..." _I was afraid. Afraid of what I might bring upon myself, my descendants. That I might not be able to... continue the way I promised._ "I was uncertain of what the future might bring."

Trevor hummed, tapping his fingers on his own biceps. "I don't know how long you'll be here, so maybe there are some uh, some things you should know. While you're here."

"I... alright."

"...God I wish I had some alcohol. Get comfortable then."

* * *

I'm back! It makes me so so happy to hear when people get excited about this fic. ~(⁰▿⁰)~ hehe. So please let me know what you think! It makes my day(s).

Alright, so we finally got everyone to sit down and talk. I think that went well... ^^; Sorry that Alucard is just "the vampire" for now, but Leon is still mad. And wary. He'll get over it. Maybe the little one-on-one time with his 20x great-grandson will help. x3 Or he'll just get more depressed... Damn. Like, the early Belmonts had it so rough in the "shit happened to my family" department.

Alucard... well, he's really thinking about what he's doing now. I always got the impression he was numbing his emotions to "do what needed to be done", which is why he broke down during/after Drac's death.

Funnily enough, most of the time I spent on this chapter's editing was research. Which it should not have been. Why did I spend so much time looking up medieval history when Castlevania is notoriously anachronistic? You tell me.  
On an unrelated note: Leon is from Alsace, Walter Bernhard's castle was in the dense forests of Germany, and No One can convince me otherwise.

Anyway, until next time! Stay safe, ilu! ~ヾ ＾∇＾


End file.
